1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to a socket connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional socket connector usually comprises an insulative housing and a plurality of conductive contacts received in the insulative housing.
With the development of the technology, there are several ways realize the electrical connection between the socket connector and a corresponding plug connector. Hence, a demand from the customer of realizing the electrical connection in multi directions is raised.
However, the current socket connector and the plug connector only mate with each other along one single direction, cannot realize multi insertion directions. Hence, the restricted mating direction cannot satisfy the multi insertion direction requirement.
Hence, it is necessary to improve the conventional socket connector to address problems mentioned above.